Poción de amor numero 14
by Gatty8
Summary: Nunca tomes una poción de amor, por que si lo haces caerás bajo sus efectos y quedaras enamorado de la persona que tengas al frente.


Poción de amor numero 14

Una mañana Noodle salio a caminar por la ciudad, estar todo el tiempo encerrada no le estaba haciendo bien por eso necesitaba respirar un poco el aire casi puro de afuera, cuando regresa a casa se encuentra en la entrada un extraño paquete, lo recoge y lo lleva adentro. Al abrir el paquete sobre la mesa de la cocina descubre que el contenido es una botella rosa con una tapa en forma de corazón y con el numero 14 en la etiqueta, la destapa y va en busca de un vaso y vierte el contenido en ella, al beberla siente un sabor dulce en sus labios, al instante siente que se ahoga y va tosiendo fuertemente. Murdoc estaba bajando las escaleras mira a Noodle en tan mal estado lo cual hace que se acerque rápidamente a ella.

-Noodle, ¿amor, estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado el satanista.

La nipona termina de toser y mira a Murdoc tiernamente.

-Si amor mio estoy bien, aun mas si estas cerca-

Murdoc al oírla decir eso se aparta un poco de ella. Noodle nunca jamas le diría ese tipo de cosas, seguramente estaba enferma, tal vez fiebre y por eso deliraba, pensaba el bajista; ella se le va acercando con los brazos abiertos con la intención de abrazarlo.

-Ven aquí y dame un abrazo-

-Noodle- empezó a decir- Sera mejor que vayas a tu cama antes de que cometas una locura, estas delirando amor-

-Podemos ir a la cama los dos- murmuro Noodle.

Murdoc se fue echando para atrás a medida de la nipona se acercaba para poder besarlo. Este se va corriendo por toda la casa perseguido por ella, el satanista estaba lleno de pánico, no comprendía el comportamiento de Noodle, sabia que era un tipo atractivo pero nunca pensó de serlo para la joven nipona por unas razones: le doblaba la edad, siempre lo había visto como un padre y ella nunca le demostró un sentimiento de amor. Mientras ambos seguía corriendo por el piso de arriba; el tratando de evitarla y ella tratando de agarrarlo el peliazul estaba entrando a la casa, sus ojos se posaron en la botella de Noodle, con curiosidad queriendo saber que contenía la botella sirvió un poco en un vaso y se la bebió ocurriendole lo mismo que a Noodle segundos después.

Para mala suerte de Murdoc quien bajaba las escaleras rápidamente y 2D lo observa con las mejillas sonrojadas, con la misma mirada de Noodle y sonriendo tiernamente.

-¡Dame un beso amor mio!-

2D se abalanza sobre el, Murdoc lo empuja con fuerza dejándolo en el piso.

-Apártate de mi homosexual-

Murdoc se va corriendo por toda la casa evitando a la nipona y al peliazul que al mismo tiempo se peleaban por intentar agarrarlo. El satanista no comprendía por que se comportaban así.

Cuando Russel entro en casa (cuyo tamaño volvió a ser normal) con un paquete de víveres, se sorprendió por la escena: Noodle y 2D estaban jalando de los brazos a Murdoc como si fueran dos niños peleándose por un muñeco.

-¡Es mio 2D-san!-

-¡Suéltalo Noodle, yo lo amo mas que tu!- replico 2D.

-¡No, yo lo amo un mas!- exclamo la nipona.

-¡Basta ya ustedes dos!- Russel los agarra a ambos uno por el brazo del otro y mira a Murdoc molesto- ¿Que esta pasando aquí?-

-Nolose, se pusieron así luego de beber del liquido de la botella que esta allí- y con su dedo señala a la botella que estaba justo en la mesa con la tapa a un lado.

Tanto 2D como Noodle se sueltan de Russel y se van a agarra a Murdoc aprovechando esos segundos que tenia para salir corriendo al piso de arriba. Russel se quedo en la cocina tratando de averiguar que contenía aquella botella, acerca mas la botella a sus ojos y observa una etiqueta pequeña que decía: ''Poción de amor numero 14. Para enamorar a aquella persona que no te corresponde, solo debes hacer que la beba justo cuando este en frente de ti.

Advertencia: los efectos de la poción duran 24 horas''

-Que interesante

-¡RUSS! ¡AYUDAME AQUI!-

Entre ambos tuvieron que hacer hasta lo imposible por evitar que Noodle y 2D cometieran locuras, incluso los bañaron con agua fría, pero nada funciono. El satanista continuaba huyendo de ellos por toda la casa evitando que lo tocaran, abrazara o peor, hasta que al final Murdoc fue besado por ambos varia veces quienes cayeron rendidos después por el cansancio que tenían sus cuerpos rogándoles viajar a los brazos de Morfeo.

-¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE-hizo una pausa- ¡QUE ASCO! ¡ME BESO ESE HOMOSEXUAL!- exclamo Murdoc escupiendo varias veces mientras se dirigió al baño para lavarse la boca.

Russel se llevo a ambos a sus respectivos cuartos para dejarlos dormir tranquilos, después les darían explicación en la mañana. Al día siguiente, los cuatro estaban reunidos en la cocina, ninguno de los dos recordaba lo que había sucedido y la poción había desaparecido.

-Sera mejor para ti, ninguno recordara que te dieron besos-

-¡Pero yo si lo recordaré, todavía siento sus sabores en mi boca!- le grito Murdoc golpeando la mesa.

-Me pregunto por que Muds estará molesto solo por que le dimos chocolates. No creí que detestaba comer chocolate- murmuro 2D.

Murdoc se enfado y lo golpeo con sus zapatos varias veces hasta que se desmayo.

Afuera del departamento, una niña observaba todo, a su lado se encontraba una mujer sosteniendo la poción de amor.

-Ya me divertí, la poción ha resultado muy útil. Vayámonos querida-

Cuando termina de hablar, una niebla las cubre desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno.


End file.
